Happy Endings
by LoveAndKnuckleBumps
Summary: A little drabble - In which Klaus and Caroline may or may not have their happy ending... Requested by 'kindofamy', author of 'Delirium'. Give it a shot! :


**A little drabble, requested by 'kindofamy' on tumblr (author of '_Delirium_').**

* * *

"_It's either me, or him_." The words echoed in the back of her head. Until Caroline knows what she wants, she can't have either. She knows what she wants. After having years to think, (yes, years. She's been bouncing back and forth in her decisions and you'd think a pro's and cons list would help?), she's certain with her choice, one-hundred and ten percent. It just took her this long to realise that she's been sure all along, it's because she's been fighting it.

That's it then, she's going to find him. She just hopes he still wants her, that he's still waiting.

Klaus looks at the picture in his hand. Everyday he does this. Ogling at her face and deciding whether or not to look for her. He maybe too late, she may already have chosen. She maybe with _him _right now, at this very minute, having the time of her life. She may have chosen the moment he turned his back, he wouldn't even know.

"It's been too long," he tells himself.

So that's it then, he's going to finally come for her. After all this time, he's finally made up his mind. He's going to get his girl back.

Two souls searching blindly for their mates. Nothing but rumours and doubtful witnesses are their sources. However will they find what they're looking for?

Klaus starts with New York City because it's her favourite place, so she says. Caroline goes to the stone bridge of a certain park in a certain city because it's where he first took her on their first trip. She goes their everyday hoping that he would think of it, that it would have some sentimental value to him (it should!).

He doesn't know what he's doing. He's just aimlessly wandering the city. It's highly populated, it's big, he thinks of where he should start. He thinks back… He has an idea of where she might be. He just hopes she's there, if he's not too late. It's slim chance, but a slim chance is better than anything.

She goes there because she doesn't know where he is. No clue. She doesn't remember what she last heard about him. She just looks up to the hope that's dangling on a string.

Klaus scans the area for any sign of her. He just prays to any God that she would be here.

She's standing on the bridge waiting. A familiar figure catches her eye. She narrows her eyes to make sure she's not dreaming. He's there, in front of her. He came, this was all she could hope for.

She smiles to herself. Of course the place meant something to him.

Klaus looks at every blonde haired woman in the frame of his view. None of them are her. The chances are getting slimmer. He thinks he's set himself up for disappointment.

Caroline walks over to him, slowly. She takes her time. This is all too good to be true.

Klaus rubs the back of his neck. This is getting frustrating. He rests his hands on his hips. But then again, he wouldn't find her in a day. This is a city with a high population density.

Caroline looks at him. She doesn't make any noise. She can't stop smiling. All she can think of is that he's really here.

He feels a pair of hands covering his eyes. He doesn't know whether or not to attack this person. Klaus turns around. He didn't see her before.

She meets his eyes, finally. She's missed those eyes. She's missed how they look deeply into her soul.

"Klaus," she greets him.

He says nothing.

"You're here."

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, he feels the soft skin of her cheek. This is real. He pulls her in for an embrace.

Caroline looks up to the blue-green eyes staring down at her. "You waited for me."

"I did imply that I would wait a century for you." She buries her face in his chest and chuckles. Oh how he's missed the sound of her.

Caroline knows what she chose. She knows what kind of person he is. She knows all the things he has done. But over the final years spent in Mystic Falls, he has also redeemed himself. Everyone forgot about all of the mayhem. It took years, but they forgot.

Klaus knows what life she chose. He knows that she knows what she's doing. He trusts her decision, even though he doesn't trust himself. But the presence of this woman in his arms makes him forget all the terrible things. He's not himself when he's with her, he's a better person. He knows that she knows that.

Choosing the villain of the story may not seem like a happy ending, but it is. It is when it's this kind of story, when the villain is not our villain, and when there is no hero.

Happy endings are not what they seem…

* * *

**Review, favourite... The works!**

**Love and Knuckle-Bumps!**

**;) xxx**


End file.
